


Spirits, Spooks, and Other Things that Bump in the Night

by TaylorMaracle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMaracle/pseuds/TaylorMaracle
Summary: When it rains, it really pours. After a shocking reappearance of Atem, Yugi and the gang are transported to a large Victorian mansion that is haunted by several malevolent spirits and a shadowed figure who only goes by the name Balon who really wants Atem. Who is he, and how are they going to get out of this mess?





	Spirits, Spooks, and Other Things that Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> May contain disturbing scenes.  
Contains foul language.

It happened on Friday night, during the worst thunderstorm Domino City had ever had in the last five years. Lightning streaking across the sky in brilliant arcs, thunder booming so loud it made Yugi's house shake in its foundations. The street outside filled with cold rainwater faster than the sewers could drain it. The trees shook and swayed violently in the heavy wind, and over half the city was without power, Yugi included. 

Having moved out of the Kame Game shop just last year, Yugi was lucky to find an full house for sale, and pretty cheap too. Housing in Domino was at its all time lowest, so Yugi and his friends were grabbing what housing they could. Yugi didn't live too far from Joey, in fact.

Nestled inside his warm house, Yugi sat reading a book by candle light and listening the to storm. The fireplace in his living room had once again proven to be a great investment, and now the crackling of the flames comforted Yugi. He enjoyed nights like this, with nothing but the sound of rain pattering on his roof, thunder roaring across the sky, and the sound of a warm, inviting fire. The book he had was okay, written by an amateur author but he enjoyed it well enough.

After a particularly loud crack of thunder shook his house, Yugi couldn't help but feel like something was...off. He couldn't quite explain it, just that something didn't feel right. The rain came down harder as the storm intensified, and the sky turned white with the lightning. In fact, the feeling was so strong that it compelled Yugi to get up and aimlessly walk around his house, as if checking to make sure things were in its proper place. He carried with him a flashlight, just a small one that he had picked up at the hardware store the other day in anticipation of the massive storm that had been brewing. 

Nothing seemed out of place but Yugi could not shake this feeling that something wasn't right. It started in his gut and had now worked its way into his chest. Still Yugi wandered from room to room, sure that there would be something amiss, something to explain the feeling of dread.

Finally, he made his way into his attic, easily accessible by a staircase at the end of the long upstairs hallway. He placed his hand on the doorknob to turn it open and the feeling increased tenfold. Here. Here was where there was something wrong. Dread formed a hard knot in Yugi's belly and he cautiously pushed open the attic door.

Inside was as dark as the rest of the house, but here the shadows seemed to cling even tighter to the corners as Yugi played the flashlight over the silhouettes of boxes and extra pieces of furniture. At the other side of the room, something sat crouched. It seemed to pulse awkwardly, and Yugi realized it was breathing.

It was a person. There was someone in his house. Yugi heard the hoarse breaths and wheezes, the inhuman panting. Fear now curdled in his stomach, rearing its head and screaming at Yugi to run, run as far and as fast as you can. Before Yugi could move a muscle though, the thing on the other side stood up. 

It was humanoid, with thin appendages and slender body. It seemed to be the same height as Yugi, and there was the sound of dripping water. Whatever this thing was, it had come from outside.

Shaking, Yugi slowly turned the flashlight toward the being, the soft glow illuminating its body. It was naked, its dark toned skin rippling over taut muscles as it gasped desperately for breath. The body started turning towards him and Yugi, in a rush of adrenaline threw the door closed and ran downstairs as fast as he could. 

He could hear loud heavy footfalls behind him as the thing gave chase. Yugi dashed down the main stairway, slamming the door closed as an extra layer of protection from the being. As Yugi passed the hallway table he grabbed his phone and bolted for the door. The footsteps were right behind him and as Yugi gripped the handle to throw open the door, a dark skinned hand rushed in from his right to keep it shut. 

It was right behind him. The raspy breath was hot on his neck, the hand beside his head shivering and shaking. Fear paralyzed him and Yugi began to hyperventilate. There was silence and then the thing spoke only one word.

“Yugi.”


End file.
